Love Song
by Renthead015
Summary: It's Tori and Jade's anniversary, but will Tori remember to get Jade a gift? One-shot. This is a submission for Jori Week Day 6: Music. Rated T Reader discretion is advised lol


**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or any of the songs used in this story.**

**A/N: I am not renthead015 she had to work today and gets out late, so she asked me (her little brother) to try to make the story for her. I apologize if it is not quite the same as my sister's stories, but I am going to try to make it close to how she writes her stories.**

_NOZU Karaoke Saturday 7:30 pm _

_(Seductive bass plays for 32 counts)_

(Jade begins to sing and the spotlight shines on her as all of the other lights dim)

Look at me tell me baby, baby what ya see

_oooh oooh_

Wanna watch baby like a, like a movie screen

_oooh oooh_

Gonna get what I want, want you on your knees

_oooh oooh_

Give it up baby don't ya, don't ya make a scene

_oh oh oooh_

So come and turn me on, baby be my Marlon Brando

Take a good snap shot, get me from a better angle

Cause I like it hot, and you know I love a scandal

Baby what ya, what ya waiting for

_Chorus:_

Touch me (touch me)

I want to feel it on my body, put your hands on me

Come on and love me (love me)

You wanna get it, girl I'll give you to the count of three (two…one)

Pull me close, I don't wanna take it slow

I wanna go somewhere we can be alone

Touch me (touch me)

I wanna feel it on my body, put your hands on me

Do you like when I'm leaning, leaning into you

_oooh oooh_

Close your eyes baby breath in, breath in my perfume

_oooh oooh_

Dim the lights, take it slow like a dream come true

_oooh oooh_

Cause tonight I'ma show you, show you what to do

_oh oh oooh_

So come and turn me on, baby be my Marlon Brando

Take a good snap shot, get me from a better angle

Cause I like it hot, and you know I love a scandal

Baby what ya, what ya waiting for

_(Chorus)_

Touch me (touch me)

I want to feel it on my body, put your hands on me

Come on and love me (love me)

You wanna get it, girl I'll give you to the count of three (two…one)

Pull me close, I don't wanna take it slow

I wanna go somewhere we can be alone

Touch me (touch me)

I wanna feel it on my body, put your hands on me

Every move that I can make, you're watching me

Put your hands around my waist, boy set me free

Not much more that I can take, if you don't take it all

(_Electronic bass for 8 counts)_

_(chorus)_

Touch me (touch me)

I want to feel it on my body, put your hands on me

Come on and love me (love me)

You wanna get it, girl I'll give you to the count of three (two…one)

Pull me close, I don't wanna take it slow

I wanna go somewhere we can be alone

Touch me (touch me)

I wanna feel it on my body, put your hands on me

_(Electronic bass for 32 counts until it ends)_

The crowd cheers as Jade bows. She looks in Tori's direction, and their eyes meet. Tori can see the seduction from the song still residing in Jade's eyes. She got so caught up peering into the deep pools of green in Jade's eyes that she didn't catch what she had just mouthed to her. Tori smiled pretending that she knew what Jade said.

Tori was captivated by Jade's beauty. She, again, spaced out while admiring Jade. She didn't realize Cat had left the table to sing, and Jade already started to make her way back to the table. Tori snapped back when Jade hollered-

"Vega!"

"Jade that was UH-MAZING!"

"Yeah I kinda got that from the big applause," she giggled in sarcasm, "Happy Anniversary."

"What did you say?" Tori asks wide eyed and smiling in disbelief. Still wide eyed and smiling she says, "It's just so loud in here."_ I can't believe I forgot our anniversary! I didn't even get her a present yet_, she thought.

" I said happy anniversary. What's wrong with your face; why are you smiling all creepy with your eyes wide open?"

Tori relaxed her eyelids a little, "I just realized that…um…I have to…take a wazz. Hee Hee."

Tori ran by Cat as she got off the stage and nearly knocked her over. She saw the line at the women's restroom and rushed right by it towards the back of the restaurant and out the emergency exit. Tori realized she didn't have a car, so she decided to call Andre for help. She reached for her cellphone only to find her pockets were empty.

_Oh man! I must have left my phone on the table. So much for my great escape._

After a failed attempt at escaping home to scrummage through her room for a gift for Jade, Tori Found herself sneaking back into Nozu through the emergency exit. When she arrived back at the table, sure enough her phone was right where she was sitting. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't tell Jade she forgot their anniversary. She couldn't help but think what Jade would do if she found out. Tori watched as Jade and Cat engaged in conversation.

_This gives me time to think. Lets see…so Jade gave me a song. Hmmm…what if I give her a song too. But it has to be meaningful. Maybe…no that would be stupid. Oh I got it! I can sing Bum-_

" TORI!" Cat blared.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" asked Jade, "You were just looking at the ceiling and making weird faces and hmm sounds."

"Sometimes," Cat starts, "when my brother takes his special long showers, he makes weird hmm noises; and then my mom yells-"

"CAT!" Jade screams.

"No, it's more like-"

"PLAY WITH THE PRETTY KEYS CAT!" Jade screams more aggravated than before.

"Kay Kay"

"Anyway," Jade begins toward Tori, "you've been acting weird all night."

"I'm just tired I guess, maybe we should start heading home."

"Okay, Tori. Cat give me the keys we're leaving."

After struggling to get the keys from Cat, they made there way to Jade's car. Tori and Cat sang Five Fingaz to the Face. Jade sat quietly, and looked annoyed; way more annoyed than she usually is. They dropped Cat off and started heading for Tori's house. The car was silent. Neither one of the girls spoke a word. They arrived at the Vega residence and found it empty. Jade believed that Tori was tired and almost left, but Tori invited Jade inside. Tori sat Jade down on her couch and lightly kissed her on the lips teasing Jade. Tori walked over to the radio and flipped through a few CDs. She picked one and flashed a mischievous smile in Jade's direction and then inserted the disk.

(Tori begins to sing)

My mind's telling me no

But my body, my body's telling me yes

I don't want to hurt nobody

But there is something that I must confess

To you

_Chorus:_

I don't see nothing wrong

With a little bump and grind

I don't see nothing wrong

I don't see nothing wrong

With a little bump and grind

I don't see nothing wrong

See I know just what you want

And I know just what you need girl

So baby bring your body to me

I'm not fooling around with you

Baby my love is true

With you is where I wanna be

Girl you need someone

Someone like me girl

To satisfy your every need

_(Chorus)_

I don't see nothing wrong

With a little bump and grind

I don't see nothing wrong

I don't see nothing wrong

With a little bump and grind

I don't see nothing wrong

You say he's not treating you right

Lady spend the night

I'll love you like you need to be loved

Girl won't you try some of me

Don't need to look no more

Because I've opened up my doors

You'll never want another love

You'll never find another me

You see you need someone

Someone like me, yea

To make love to you baby, CONSTANTLY

_(Chorus)_

I don't see nothing wrong

With a little bump and grind

I don't see nothing wrong

I don't see nothing wrong

With a little bump and grind

I don't see nothing wrong

I don't see, I don't see

Nothing wrong

(Tori stops singing and I'll Make Love to You starts)

Jade got up from the couch, walked over to Tori, pulled her close, and kissed her. Tori's lips were tense from the unexpected kiss, but loosened up and kissed Jade's lips as a response. Jade gently bit Tori's bottom lip which caused Tori to let out a light moan. They made there way to the couch and Tori laid on top of Jade, their tongues now exploring the inside of the other's mouth.

(The song ends and California King bed starts)

They broke away from each other and stared into each other's eyes. Jade opened her mouth to speak.

"I thought you'd forgotten."

"I'd never forget a day where I get to appreciate having you to myself," Tori responds and kisses Jade tenderly.

Tori led Jade to her room where they stripped to their underwear and cuddled in Tori's bed under the covers. Jade almost drifts off to sleep when Tori begins to speak.

"Jade?"

"Yeah Tori?"

"Happy Anniversary."

**A/N: Okay I hope you liked this this was a one shot thing. Please continue reading my sister's stories and tell her whether you liked this, or not. I'm not sure if I should continue making stories, or not but this is my trial if people like it I might make my own fanfiction account. Thanks for reading. :D**

**Songs Used:**

**"Touch Me" - Katherine McPhee from the SMASH soundtrack**

**"Bump and Grind" - **

**"I'll Make Love To You"**

**"California King Bed" - Rhianna**

**(Renthead015 A/N: So I just read this story and think that my brother did very well. He's fifteen so I think that this writing style is very…um…mature. Show him some love and review. Let him know what you think.**

**Sorry this is up so late, but like he said I worked the closing shift last night and then worked pretty much all day today so I had no time to do this. **

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews on my other stories.**

**~Renthead015**

**P.S. Let him know if he should start up a fanfiction account, I say yes. And follow him on Twitter (at sign)richportboy. Give him some love.**


End file.
